


Never Let Me Go.

by EverTheViper



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheViper/pseuds/EverTheViper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the Battle of the Five Armies and the death of her beloved, Kíli, Tauriel runs and she runs far, desperate to put as much space as possible between herself and Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Looking Up From Underneath.

Tauriel can still remember the sounds of the battle as it raged on around her. Arrow after arrow after arrow she sent out and yet it seemed there would be no end to it. When one Orc fell three more replaced it, and for the first time in her long life Tauriel felt exhausted. 

Then, when all hope seemed lost, it happened the gates of Erebor opened and out streamed the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, with swords in their hands, and a battle cry in their throats. 

Her beloved was here.

In that moment she resolved her self to finding him, she needed to see him above all things. So she fought and she fought hard, swinging her blades with a practiced ease, her red hair streaming around her like a flame. She killed more orcs trying to get to him than she had ever killed before, determination written in every line of her body. 

But it was too late. The damage had been done and her beloved was dying. Kíli and Fíli had protected their uncle with shield and body for he was their mother's brother. Tauriel let out a sob and fell to her knees at their sides, delicate hands taking either of their's while they take those last rattling breaths before death takes them from this world, from her.

"Men lananubukhs menu, amrâlimê." Tauriel shushes him, squeezing his hand gently, "Le melin." She whispers, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm going to save you. You have to hold on." Her voice wavers, heart hammering rabbit fast in her chest. She knows he's dying but she refuses to believe it even as his hand and his brother's hand loosen their grip on her own before eventually falling away. The sound of their hands hitting the ground echoes in her ears, louder than anything she'd heard before. 

She can barely hold back the sob of pain, grief at her loss filling her up, and hardening her heart. She pushes away Legolas as he attempts to help her to her feet. "N-No.. No.. Don't touch me!" She cries before turning back to Kíli to pull him into her lap, hands pushing the hair from his face. "Why this? This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to live. He promised to return to me."

The rune-stone weighs heavily in her pocket, a physical reminder of the promise Kíli had made to her and his mother, a promise death has made him break. How do you pick up the pieces after a loss like this? How do you go on?


	2. Fractured Moonlight On The Sea.

In the wake of Kíli's passing Tauriel seemed to just float, like she was stuck in a dream, still here but not quite. She felt like a boat without an anchor being pulled to sea with nothing to save her but her self, but she did not know how. How do you survive this? How do you go on when you've lost a love that great?

She lingers in Erebor long enough to see her beloved buried deep within the mountain and his uncle take the throne. Seeing Thorin take the throne without Fíli and Kíli on either side of him is the final straw. She meets with Thorin before leaving Erebor and she can see the sadness in him, a sadness that she understands quite keenly.

She can't stay in this mountain filled with ghosts, and she can't return to Mirkwood. She's been exiled, and she has not the heart to beg her King to let her back in. She still has her pride and Thranduil can hold a grudge for as long as he must. Even still she does not wish to return to those woods, to guard those halls when echoes of Kíli live within them. 

So, she resolves herself to wandering the wilds. Waiting, watching, wandering, searching; for what she does not know. Is she looking for a sign of her lost love; a fire moon, a walk in starlight, a whisper of an arrow cutting the air? 

Or a new place to call home? What could possibly replace the home she'd lost? Her home in his heart. Nothing can ever compare to that, and nothing ever will. No home can ever come close to that.  
Now Tauriel is a vagabond,  
h o m e l e s s and l o s t.


End file.
